Frostbite the Dog
Frostbite the Dog is the main character of the Frostbite the Dog series owned by Hammers R Us Inc. History Frostbite is a sixteen year old Dog (In human years), when he was eight his parents, which not much is known about them (except they were both Scientists), were killed because Dr. Eggman tortured them for information and were killed of screen. Frostbite didn't know this an.d has always wondered what had happened. Frostbite lives in Samuraii City but used to live at Below Zero town. There he meets his crush, Honey the Cat, who later becomes his girlfriend in the series. Frostbite is said to appear in Sonic Heroes 3 with his team of Bark the Polar Bear and Zena the Penguin called Team Frost. In the game Frostbite is in Below Zero town, where he meets them both, and they say they knew about his parents killing, and said about Dr. Eggman, they then team up to look for him, Eggman doesn't give any information, but Frostbite meets Honey when she actually faked death, she tells him about Dr. Eggman captured her and enslaved her, Frostbite escapes with her. then feature in Frostbite Ninja! as the main characters along with Shadow. In that game, the main villain is a evil Samurai called Master Egg Shun, who is known to be related to Eggman. Personality Frostbite is known to have three split personalities, sometimes he is shy and will shiver when he speaks, also he thinks about his parents, rarely he is angry and he seems to forget anything that just happened, mostly though he is friendly and will always trust Honey and Shadow. Relationships with other characters Zena the Penguin Allthough Zena has a crush on Frostbite, Frostbite only likes her as a friend. Zena and Frostbite get along well. Also some fans of the series thought they once went out, but this is untrue Bark the Polar Bear Bark and Frostbite are friends, but Bark has a crush on Zena and thinks Frostbite does too, in the show he rivals you alot as Zena is Bark's true love. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Frostbite's best friend, they tend to get on quite well, this is because when Shadow was at Blossom Tree Valley he saw Frostbite who looked lost, Shadow asked him where he wanted to go, and he said Samurai City, Shadow showed him where to go and they have been friends ever since. Honey the Cat Frostbite's true love, when he got to Samurai City he saw Honey and they became friends, later in the series she was Frostbite's girlfriend, but at the end of the game a Snowbot and Liquidessa appear and the Snowbot electricutes Frostbite, Shadow uses Chaos Control and they are never seen again, but Frostbite lay dead, Honey uses her healing power to heal him, but she fakes a death with her powers then. This is because Eggman was hunting her down but Eggman knew she was faking when she laid dead when he came, he took her to a base and enslaved her. Frostbite meets her at the end of Sonic Heroes 3 . Physical Appearance Frostbite is a mainly grey dog, he has cyan/green eyes. He has long hair, which is three shades of blue and a purple. Frostbite has signature green shoes. Gallery 3DS 205.JPG|Frostbite's drawn art Category:Males Category:Dog Characters Category:Frostbite the Dog series Category:Sonic/Frostbite Character Category:Characters